Fairy Tail - Young Secrets
by Diomalica
Summary: This Fanfiction is set 6 years before the S-class trial and is based on when all the main characters where 6 years younger and living in dormitories with their Frienemies. It's mainly about Erza and Mira but I will do others aswell :D


Hey guys this is my first fairy tail fanfic so I hope u like it! It's mainly going to be one shots about when the members were living in the dorms when they were young ( six years ago before the seven year jump) I know in the OVA they all had separate rooms but I've decided that they shared in this fanfic. The reason being is that four shared one room and they just paid out 25000J each, until they all had enough money to support themselves. Ill list the dorms below and the ages :) hope you enjoy!

Bisca 12

Erza 13

Mira 13

Levy 11

Evergreen 14

Lisanna 11

Laki 12

Cana 12

Natsu. Unknown

Gray 12

Elfman 12

Alzack 12

Laxus 17

Freed 14

Bickslow 16

Jet 12

Droy 12

Max 12

Warren 16

Dorms- Girls 1( Older Girls):

Evergreen

Erza

Mira

Cana

Girls 2 ( Younger girls ):

Bisca

Laki

Levy

Lisanna

Boys 1 ( older boys ):

Laxus

Bickslow

Warren

Freed

Boys 2 ( Younger ):

Natsu

Gray

Elfman

Alzack

Boys 3 ( younger ):

Jet

Droy

Max

Okay! Here is the first chapter! :D

A Wet Bed

13 year old Erza tossed and turned while she slept. She was dreaming about her history, her life. She was coming to to that part again... The part with him. Part of Erza screamed to her to wake up, yet the other half remained asleep. The part of her life where she was forced away from the tower of heaven, away from him. Jellal. Erza managed to wake up from her nightmare. Erza looked around her dorm, and saw that it was still dark, and the others were still asleep. Mirajane was snoring loudly opposite her.

" what a pig "Erza thought to herself. Evergreen was snoring very softly on her bed next to Mira's and Cana wasn't making any noise at all. Erza was about to fall back asleep when she noticed something. Her sheets were damp.

" no no no no no no" Erza whispered to herself and buried her head in her pillow.

" not again please no!" Erza felt her pyjamas. They too were wet. Erza fought to stop the tears coming from her eye. She had wet the bed, again. It was the fourth time that week and she had only just managed to stop Mira from seeing the past times. If Mira saw that she, Erza Scarlet, had wet the bed, she would be a laughing stock! Erza quietly got up from her bed and grabbed a change of pyjamas and stripped her bed. She carefully walked across the room, not stepping on a single squeaky floorboard or on any of Cana's clothes. Erza made it to the door, opened it slowly and crept out. The redhead made her way to the laundry room and stripped off her pyjamas and panties, then dumping them in the washing machine. Erza put the other pyjamas on and grabbed the spare sheets and went back to the dorm. She opened the door very quietly and stepped inside. To her shock, Cana was sat up in bed, staring at the door.

" Erza? Did you wet the bed again?" Cana asked, a knowing look on her face.

" no, I just spilt some milk" Erza lied, knowing that Cana already knew.

" you should be more careful then, I'll help you with the sheets" Cana hopped off her own bed and wobbly made her way over to Erza's bed, where the two girls set The sheets right. Cana felt sorry for the older girl, she knew off Erza's nightmares and of the tendency to wet the bed, she was a light sleeper and always heard her getting up from the bed. Once it was done, the two girls stood there for a few moments in silence.

" Erza... Maybe you should tell Hilda about this" Cana suggested.

" no! I'm fine! It-it is just an accident! " Erza protested.

" Erza, you are going to have to tell someone, it's starting to show, I mean that's like the fifth pair of pyjamas this week! Mira will start to notice! Plus you are getting more and more tired by the day!" Cana argued.

" I said I'm fine!" Erza yelled louder than she intended to. Across the room Mira woke with a snort.

" what are you doing up red? It's the middle of the night and some of us need beauty sleep!" She snarled.

" yeah, and you need a lot more than everyone else, pig!" Erza called, feeling anger boil up inside her.

" you are just so noisy!" Mira grumbled sitting up in bed.

" says the one that snores like there's no tomorrow!"

" I do not snore! And You are the one that's always crying out in your sleep, baby!"

" shut up!"

" no"

" yes"

" no"

" AGHHHHH!" Erza launched herself across the room and landed on Mira's bed. Mira grabbed the red haired warrior and pushed them both to the floor, where they wrestled. Erza grabbed Mira's hair and yanked it, Mira did the same. Mira then sent out a punch to Erza's face and Erza kicked Mira hard in the stomach. Mira flew across the room, winded badly. Evergreen woke up and looked at the scene around her. She just shrugged and went back to sleep. Mira lay on the ground, struggling to breathe. Erza got up and walked over to her and was about to kick her in the side.

" Erza! Don't!" Cana yelled, flinging herself and Erza bringing them both to the floor. Erza realised what she had done and lay frozen on the floor. Erza had got a bad nosebleed from the impact of the punch and blood was dripping down her face. Mira clutched her side and let out the most fierce voice she would manage.

" I'll get you back!" She said through gritted teeth. Cana jumped up off the floor and helped Mira back into her bed. The white haired Mage was breathing unevenly as she lay down to go to sleep. Cana then helped Erza up and took her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. Erza just stood there while Cana carefully dipped a cloth in water and dabbed at her nose, but the blood was gushing out.

" hold this cloth and pinch your nose Erza" Cana ordered and Erza did as she was told. After a few minutes the blood had stopped and Erza took the cloth away and rinsed her face.

" thanks Cana " Erza gave her a small smile and the two girls headed back to bed. " Erza, get into bed and wait a sec " Cana said and pulled out a card.

" this should help you get a better nights sleep" Cana directed the card at Erza and the redhead instantly fell into a deep sleep.

" you have to send that witch to sleep? How pathetic on her behalf " Mira sneered at the sleeping Erza.

" don't forget Mira, we all have weaknesses " Cana gave her a small smile and hopped into her own bed.


End file.
